


Tasty

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Size Kink, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus gets to take full advantage of his upgrade with Rodimus.<br/>(Size difference slightly exaggerated but you know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

During the fight, Rodimus couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Maximus Ambus. The name tasted big on his tongue. He couldn’t wait to actually taste him. Minimus was small, loving and careful. Rodimus really hoped that Maximus would be just as big and rough and passionate as Minimus was the opposite.

They had survived the fight. Macimus had ripped some decepticons in half and Rodimus had practically gotten on his knees right there and then. Getting Maximus – mm the name gave him the chills – back to their hab suite had been an ordeal, but when he dragged him away he was practically crackling with energy. Rodimus dragged him, thrilled by the fact that his hand barely could wrap around one of Maximus’s fingers. One! Of his! Fingers! This new armor was a gift and he planned on using it to his greatest advantage.

“Rodimus, I don’t think it would be… wise to interface in this armor,” Maximus said sheepishly, “I do not want to – uh – hurt you.”

Rodimus looked all the way up him, it was so high up! Rodimus smiled at him.

“Ratchet told me the same thing. He knows I love my spikes as big as possible,” Rodimus said, “told me that he didn’t want to stitch me up after you ripped me in half lengthways. Says that’s not his specialty and he’s tired of fixing my valve anyway. But, there’s plenty of fun stuff to do with your brand spanking,” with that he reached around and hopped to spank Maximus’s aft, “new body that doesn’t involve straight up interfacing.”

Maximus knit his eyebrows and entered the hab suite.

Rodimus stood in front of him and his demeanor changed.

“Kneel, pet,” Rodimus growled.

Maximus’s eyes widened and he obeyed, dropping to the ground so quickly the ground shook. Rodimus laughed at his obedience; it was so pure and easy.

“Pick me up, babe,” Rodimus said, “you’re gunna eat me out. And then maybe, you know,” at this part, Rodimus started blushing. He had never told Minimus about this particular kink; it had never come up until now.

Maximus picked up Rodimus as soon as he gave the order, but paused when Rodimus did. “What do you want me to do to you, Rodimus Prime?”

Rodimus’s panels both popped open at that, but he swallowed, regained his composure and continued, “I want you to stick me in your mouth as far as I will go and…” he huffed, “go from there!”

Maximus smiled, “Yessir.”

Rodimus tried to stay stoic, but it was hard to when Maximus’s hot breath was on his wet valve. He was almost embarrassed about how wet he was already, but like he had thought earlier, it was hard not get wet after seeing how strong the new armor was. As he got close to Maximus’s mouth, he kept thinking that perhaps this was a worse idea. What if Maximus swallowed him on accident? Rodimus gulped, that line of thinking was… not as scary as he had hoped it would be.

Maximus reached his tongue out and carefully licked Rodimus’s valve. His glossa was so big that he ended tracing Rodimus’s aft, the plush form of it forcing his thighs to spread. Rodimus felt the electricity crackle up his struts, there was no way being shoved in Maximus’s giant mouth would be anything other than perfect.

Maximus shifted, pulling his glossa back into his mouth, he then opened wide and slowly lowered the little prime, resting him flat on his glossa for a second. Rodimus shivered again, letting a soft whine loose as he ground his valve against Maximus’s glossa. Maximus then started to swish Rodimus around.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he was pretending that Rodimus was a rather large and pointy energon sweet. He wished he could see the smaller bot, but he had to be satisfied with feeling Rodimus writhe around, trying to get friction and moaning loudly. Maximus closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint Rodimus’s exact position in his mouth and stroked between his thighs with his glossa. The smaller bot let out a whine.

“Mi- minimus! I- ah!” Rodimus groaned.

Minimus smiled inside the armor, careful to not smile as Maximus and ruin this for Rodimus. Nonetheless, he finally opened his panels and allowed himself to see his new spike.

Rodimus panted, but perked up at the familiar sound of an opening panel. He scrambled across Maximus’s glossa, peering out from between his lips, looking down at the giant spike. It was mostly blue, with a white underside and some red biolights. Rodimus groaned again.

“Maximus, that spike is about as big as I am.”

“I know, Rodimus Prime. May I stroke it?” even with Rodimus in his mouth, he remembered who was in charge here. That being said, it was rather difficult to speak around Rodimus’s form.

“Oh Primus, please do!” Rodimus said while matching Maximus’s slow pace on his own spike. Maximus gave him encouraging strokes with his glossa and could feel the rumble of Rodimus’s engines as he watched, which in turn made Maximus run hot.

Maximus closed his lips around the little Prime, careful to not damage him with his large dentae. He then sucked, applying pressure and slowly sliding him in and out of his mouth. He could feel Rodimus release his spike and rely solely on Maximus for friction.

Rodimus was covered head to toe in solvent. It made his whole form slick to the touch and the soft, warm give of Maximus’s mouth reminded him of being inside Minimus or Magnus. The slide in and out stroked his spike and rubbed against his node since every part of Rodimus was effectively being touched everywhere at all times. He watched Maximus’s giant servos on his spike and groaned. He wanted it all, all of Maximus’s giant form.

He could feel himself getting close.

“Maximus?” he asked.

Maximus groaned in response, rumbling his entire mouth, which elicited another groan from Rodimus.

“For one thing, you should definitely keep doing that,” Rodimus panted, “but also, I want you to…” he blushed again, but persevered through the embarrassment, “I want you to overload in your mouth, all over me.”

Maximus groaned at that. He tried to gently shift onto his back, but that ended up tossing the little prime around. Eventually, he ended up on his back, pumping into his hand.

Rodimus returned his hand to his spike and even though everything was almost too slippery to hold onto, he gripped hard and thrust into it.

Maximus overloaded first: the first glob of transfluid hit him in the optic, but the second and third filled his mouth, covering Rodimus with even more goo. Rodimus felt like he couldn’t ex-vent, there was too much. The sticky transfluid, the slippery oral solvent, the soft give to Maximus’s glossa, his servos desperately trying to gain friction.

With a whimper, he overloaded, the transfluid barely comparing to the mess around him.

Maximus knew that sound and he waited a few kliks before pulling Rodimus into his mouth completely and carefully swallowing the transfluid filling his mouth. He filled Maximus’s mouth entirely, pressing up against the sides as Maximus cleaned him off. Rodimus shuddered, the warmth of Maximus’s mouth increasing exponentially with his mouth closed. When it reopened, Rodimus saw Maximus’s servos and allowed himself to be picked up out of Maximus’s mouth and placed gently onto the ground.

Rodimus was too shaky to stand at first and Maximus looked down in concern while allowing the little Prime to lean against his pedes. After catching his breath, Rodimus looked up at Maximus with stars in his eyes.

“Next time you should shove me in your valve!”

Maximus sighed and picked up Rodimus, sat down carefully, and gently kissed the little Prime. First things first, smooching and snuggling.


End file.
